Flying And Falling
by bored2death
Summary: After World Tour Chris strangely decides to throw an after-party celebration for the contestants, but how will THAT go down? In the meantime the Dumb Princess of Total Drama decides to stick up for herself , leading to the beginning of another adventure she won't forget. T for language and other minor references; rating may change later as well as summary
1. Farewell Party

**Ok, let me start by saying that this takes place immediately after Total Drama World Tour. I haven't seen the last 5 episodes or so but I do have a general idea of what happened...But I'm changing some stuff for the purposes of my story :) (So AU I guess, a little)  
**

** I know who won in the US and that Ezekiel took her money and yes I know that Sierra blew up the plane but for the purposes of my story...She didn't. Or they fixed it, Lol. And Heather got to keep her money for winning. **

**And so they used the plane after the season ended to leave Hawaii, and then go to an after-party, and that's where this begins... This is probably going to be my first really long story so reviews and critiques are appreciated :D **

**...And I'm probably gonna change that summary, Lol :P Ok hope you enjoy!**

Finally, the 3rd season came to its thrilling conclusion! After the exhausted cast got together to watch the season premiere on TV, Chris organized a surprisingly huge after-party before he let everyone go home. Everyone had been nearly expecting another cruel joke, but was met with tables of food (although Owen was quick to deplete them) , music, a dance floor, a projector showing highlights of the season, and each other, every ingredient for the perfect (legal) party. The Total Drama plane landed, and one by one, the contestants bolted out and into the banquet hall.

"Oh, Geoff would have LOVED this!" Bridgette cried out happily.

"FOOOOOOD!" Owen immediately dashed over to the tables and began gobbling down every appetizer.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us, would ya?!" Duncan called jokingly to Owen as he walked in holding hands with Gwen.

"Well, that running's what won him the 1st season. We better go before he gets to all of it," Gwen said and pulled Duncan over to the tables.

"I'll get him off!" Harold ran in , carrying a pair of nunchucks.

Izzy somersaulted in and jumped on top of Owen, howling like Tarzan.

"Ey, careful over there!" Leshawna went to follow the group.

Sierra walked in being given an unwilling piggy back ride by Cody. "Total Drama party, eeeeee! Let me join!"

"Why must my stalker be taller _and_ heavier than me…"

Chris McLean, surprised at even himself for arranging something actually nice for the contestants, watched everyone walk in with a sort of detached amusement. Crazy, stupid, annoying teenagers. He figured that since this was the last time they'd all probably be on the show (they were already reviewing new audition tapes for the yet-to-be-named 4th season) he might as well try to even out his _seeeeeeeeriously _unbalanced karma. He also still had some leftover budget money after he'd bought enough hair products to last the next decade…Plus, they were kinda fun to watch, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. He was even nice enough to not bring any camera crew in the room! Though , he patted his iPhone in his shirt pocket, if anything _interesting _happened to occur, he wouldn't hesitate to 'accidently' get some footage and send that to the networks.

Next, Lindsay and Tyler came in, walking together.

"Sweet! Extreme group hug!" Tyler yelled and then cannonballed into the mass commotion, resulting in more yelps of pain as Harold hit everyone including himself with nunchucks, Izzy was going rabid, and everyone else was trying to calm each other down. The season had definitely been a little stressful on them all.

Chris made no attempt to help anyone and just chuckled. Never a boring day with these people!

"Like, what's going on! I thought we were having a party, not wrestling!" Lindsay said, looking confused at the scene. "W…Wait up, Taylor!"

Chris narrowed his eyes at **Tyler**, who was now stuck in the pile between Bridgette and Leshawna and being bitten on the arm by Izzy. He tried to be equal-opportunity hateful to everyone, really, he did. But he'd have to say that Lindsay and Tyler were his least favorite couple. He'd been waiting all season for the inevitable breakup, but nope, they were the one couple who stuck it through the entire time. Something about it just pissed him off. Less drama, maybe? Besides the comic amusement of Lindsay constantly forgetting her beau's name, they were pretty static.

"I wouldn't get involved in that mess if I were you," Chris cautioned Lindsay, looking toward the insanity going at the table.

"Oh, I know, I could totally get hurt! But girls always have to stick by their boyfriends! I'm coming, Taylor! Weeeeee!" And Lindsay jumped on top of Tyler and into the madness.

Others were not so happy when they entered.

Courtney stomped in, took one look around, then turned to Chris. "This isn't enough, just so you know!"

"What's not enough for _what_?" Chris questioned her in annoyance. Of the contestants? She was probably his 3rd least favorite, behind Heather and Ezekiel. Suing the show, slicing in on his relaxation budget. Like it was HIS fault she couldn't win the game fair and square. He wasn't the one who pissed off Harold, then her own ex-boyfriend, then everyone on her team.

"Not enough consolation for kicking me off unfairly TWICE! Not enough to stop me from-"

"You can keep talking, but all I'm hearing is 'I don't wanna enjoy the party because I'm a whiny bitch!'"

"Hey, you can't say that!"

"Oh,yes I can! Season is OVER! No cameras rolling, no censors!"

Courtney scowled and headed to the table to try to get ahold of some food.

DJ walked in looking uncomfortable. "Hey Chris, man, I appreciate you doing this for us and all, but I really just wanna get back to my mama! Any way I could borrow a phone?"

Chris still hadn't released anyone back home; they'd gone straight from watching the finale in Hawaii , to the premiere with the producers, to here back in a banquet hall in Canada, so still, no one had their electronics or had gone home yet. He figured once he let them out, they'd never come back. HE sure wouldn't, had he been them. As for DJ, Chris actually considered him a decent guy, even if he wasn't too into the game. But touching his phone was still pushing it.

"No can do, man. Sorry."

"Dang…" DJ then noticed everyone else and went to try to help organize the situation.

Lastly was the ever-apathetic Noah, who of course had to offer his cynicism.

"Ooo, looks like _fun _is definitely happening in here," he said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow at the sight of Leshawna and Duncan restraining Owen, Courtney screaming orders at everyone to stop, and food getting thrown at each other. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing! For real. Just go," Chris said and shoved Noah away.

"Woah-!"

Chris then grabbed an air horn and pressed it, the blaring horn shutting everyone up finally, and causing them to all freeze in their actions and turn to him.

"_Ahem. _All right guys, is that everyone? Besides Ezekiel who I sent to the zoo, Blaineley who we 'accidentally' left in Hawaii cuz she's annoying as hell and wasn't really a true contestant, and Alejandro who's still in the hospital? Okay! Now put your hands together for the season 3 winner, Heather!"

Heather walked in the room haughtily and posed. "Bow down to me, losers! TOLD YOU I'd come out on top!"

Someone threw a slice of chocolate cake at her, which hit her in the face, smearing icing and sliding down her clothes. "HEY!"

There were a few polite claps from DJ and Bridgette, but that was about it, everyone else pretty much booed.

"You suck!" "No one likes you!"

"Ugh! Whatever! I got the money and that's what counts!" she smiled and continued in. "Plus, Alejandro doesn't hate me. Not that I care."

"Suuuuuuure," Chris joked. "Anyway, as you can see, out of the kindness of my heart I've decided to host this party for you all, sans cameras! Go have some fun, kill each other, I don't care. I'll just be over here laughing at you all . Chef'll be in the kitchen making up for Owen eating everything in the first 5 minutes.

"Again, what exactly are you planning?" Noah asked skeptically.

"Really. This is probably that last time any of you will be in the same room making a mess of your lives together, so just enjoy it while you can. We had some leftover money in the budget, and… Figure I can make up on some karma, plus, since there's no cameras I don't have to embarrass myself on national TV doing this_. _Just…have fun, ok?" Chris scratched his head and felt extremely awkward. This was usually the point where he laughed and pressed some button to dump them out the plane, or have something explode, or announce the next challenge. But the contestants just looked at him in awe for a second before shrugging.

"Dibs on the dancefloor!" Leshawna yelled.

"Woooooooo! This is for you, Geoff!"

"Party!"

'Like a G6' started playing, and most of the teens headed over and started dancing, although backing away from Leshawna, and whatever the hell Izzy was doing.

Chris leaned back and watched the injured contestants relieve some stress and just have fun. He'd never seen something at once that both sickened him and eased him.

Even Courtney eventually loosened up a little and danced and laughed with Noah and chatted with Bridgette when they sat down to eat. Leshawna , DJ, and Izzy dominated the dance floor, and Duncan and Gwen were either making out in the corner or secretly slinging food at Heather, which drove her nuts.

It was like a high school prom rather than a farewell party.

Sierra noticed him watching and dashed over to Chris, with Cody in hand. "Chris! Come on and dance with us!"

Some other contestants looked over in disapproval. Sure, he was throwing them an awesome party, but it didn't exactly make up for 3 seasons of being treated like disposable crap and used for audience laughs with no concern for their well-being.

"Nah, I'm good." How awkward would _that _be, anyway? It was like dancing with that teacher who gave pop quizzes on Mondays and homework on the weekends.

Sierra shrugged and carried Cody back to the dance floor.

Chris shifted his gaze to the projector. The contestants really only paid any attention to it and laughed when they sat down and ate, which annoyed Chris because he'd forced the editing crew to make that video full of season highlights and funny moments specifically for this. He was doing waaaaaay too much for these brats. Still though, he smirked, it was a good video.

He watched every contestant fall out of the plane, most getting massive injuries, and laughed sadistically when the video showed clips of DJ getting chased and scratched and mauled by his animal "friends." A bear chasing Courtney in the casino, Courtney falling in a pig pen, Cody getting dragged around and forcibly kissed by Sierra, Owen farting on everyone… Chris was in hysterics at this point. In contrast to that were the flattering images of himself that he'd made the editors put in. Him looking hot and being pampered as a pharaoh in Egypt, smiling with his perfect white teeth while pushing everyone out of the plane, in a fluffy sweater while everyone froze in the Yukon and Sweden…Yeah, actually, he was pretty glad he requested that video.

He got himself some food and chatted with Chef in the kitchen. "So it's finally over til next season, huh?"

"Not gonna miss a single one of these unappreciative kids." Chef grumbled.

"But you're actually making edible food, that's gotta mean something," Chris joked.

"Maybe it's my last meal for this show, ever thought of that?!"

"Aw, Chef, don't do this to me again, man! You're the only guy I'd want around for every season," Chris said. "Plus, next season? We're thinking of going back to …the island."

"Wawanakwa? You're kiddin," Chef said, intrigued, "Isn't there a bunch of nuclear junk there now?"

"Yeah, man. The next contestants are in for some _mutational _fun!" Chris and Chef laughed evilly together, then Chris left to let Chef cook, mostly satisfied.

He started watching the video again. There was a section focusing on everyone puking, which happened quite often through the course of the series, and at which Chris again laughed. Next came a section with Lindsay, Total Drama's signature hot dumb blonde. The clip showed her in Paris. 'Being in Paris means only one thing- SHOPPING! I can pick out new clothes for you, eeeeee-!' And then Chris interrupting her by literally grabbing her lips, 'There's no time for shopping…The first challenge is about to start!'

The current Lindsay noticed and yelled excitedly, "Look! There's me on the screen!"

The image then transitioned, fading out and in to her in New York. 'So… when do we go shopping?' Lindsay'd asked worriedly. 'We don't,' Chris responded. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' Lindsay yelled so loud that birds got scared and took off. That image then flipped to an old Total Drama Action clip from the beginning of the season, in the western challenge. 'If you're driving us out of town , can we go to the mall?' and after that, a montage was shown of Lindsay forgetting Tyler's name. But after the first 3 clips, Lindsay turned back and stared at Chris with a blank gaze.

Chris wondered what she wanted. She could shop whenever she wanted, but there was only one chance to win a million bucks! He'd actually been helping her focus! Ugh…He was beginning to get sick of himself being way too damn nice.

He focused on the scene in the banquet hall to see Lindsay shyly walking up to him alone, biting her lip and with her arms behind her back, and stopping when she got to him. Somehow, like this, he almost wanted to help her with whatever was wrong. He couldn't deny that Lindsay was one of his favorites. Lindsay was just, so…

"Um, Cole?"

"It's…Chris." Cole? COLE?! Did that even rhyme?! No!

"Yeah, that's what I meant, I knew that! Chris!" She said, but then stood there still like she'd forgotten what she was going to say, so Chris spoke up.

"What's up? You like the clips?" he smiled at her. "Had 'em made special. Not even for TV."

"Yeah, but like, you know what I noticed, Chris? You kept saying you were gonna take me shopping, like 3 whole times, and you never even did! We went to all those places traveling and I didn't get to shop! It's totally unfair!"

"Um, excuse me? I never SAID I would take you shopping, _Lindsay, _that's all from your own head. We're…or we were, on a reality show with challenges; we don't have time for that!"

"Well, YOU went out buying new clothes and hair products when we weren't doing challenges," Lindsay pointed out . "And you still have the plane,and the show's done now, soooooo…"

"So, what?" What was she implying?

"So could you …like…takemeshoppingnow?" Lindsay said and winced, prepared for the worst.

"What the hell, Lindsay?! No, NO. In case you haven't noticed, the season just premiered, and I'm the host of the show….Chris McLean," he said and smiled showing his teeth, and looked for a camera out of habit. "And so I'm booked full all across the country _and _even outside the country with publicity interviews for the show, all this crap I've gotta do so _my _show gets the attention it deserves. Chef's gonna pilot the plane and take me to all those places, "

"And we ain't got time for that," Chef, who'd come out of the kitchen, glared at Lindsay . With both of them staring her down, Lindsay looked frazzled for a second, but then pouted, pushing out her lips in frustration.

Chris's gaze fell from her annoyed eyes to her enlargened lips, which he noticed now were colored in red lipstick, that was new… which went well with her shirt…

"You know, I'm not even moving from this spot until you, like, take me shopping! You totally could, if you're nice enough to give us this party!"

Chris fumed silently. It wasn't even Lindsay's sternness that was angering him. Actually, that impressed him somewhat. It was this expectation everyone now had that he was NICE. It made him want to gag.

With the worst possible timing, Duncan then passed by Chris while dancing with others in a conga line. "Hey man, if only you had some booze this party'd be perfect! Never thought I'd say it, but nice job, man!" Duncan yelled , then gave him the thumbs up.

"Grrrrrr…Interns!" Chris called out, because they usually solved all his problems for him.

Just then the interns hopped off the plane wearing sunglasses and had their suitcases.

"Shut the hell up , Chris! As of 5 minutes ago our contracts are up!"

The other one yelled "See you never !" and flipped him off as they ran off into the distance.

"THAT IS IT! SCREW THIS!" Chris exploded, and ran back and pulled the fire alarm before anyone could even react.

Suddenly, bright white lights flashed, screeching high pitched alarm sounds rang through the hall mixing with the music to create a horrible garbled mess , and sprinklers turned on, soaking everything.

_**Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

"FIRE! Not the food! NOT THE CAKE! AHHHH!" Owen started vainly trying to hide all the food under his layers of fat to salvage it.

"They're after me! But they will NEVER catch Explosivo! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIVE!" Izzy yelled and shot a grapple gun outside, swinging out of the building.

"I got you, I got you!" Sierra now carried Cody piggy back and ran out of the building.

Harold swung his nunchucks to break a window but instead smacked himself in the head. Leshawna rolled her eyes and dragged an unconscious Harold out the door with her.

"MAMAAAAAA!" DJ cried and ran outside flailing.

"Guys?" Bridgette looked around, "Calm down, it's just water, I don't even see a fire or smell smoke!"

Ugh, got a smartass over here. Luckily no one else could hear her over the blaring speakers and pounding, excruciatingly annoying alarm.

"Just get out!" Chris yelled.

"Whaaaaat?!"

"Chef! Get her out!"

Chef then pushed Bridgette out the door.

"MY HAIR! Gross! The **winner **does not deserve this at her celebration party!" Heather covered her head with her hands and dashed out.

"Come on, big guy," Duncan encouraged Owen to move and leave the food, which he begrudgingly did and ran out along with him and Gwen.

"Seriously?! I mean, _**seriously**_?!" Courtney looked around to see that no one was even left to follow her prime evacuation skills and orders. "Augh!" She yelled and ran out.

"Seriously," Noah said in a flat voice. "Yup, definitely never would've seen THIS coming. What a shocker," he said sarcastically and looked at Chris blankly before walking out casually, like he either knew the building wasn't burning or just didn't care.

"Lindsay? Lindsayyyyyy?" Tyler ran out the building as well , slipping and falling several times along the way… leaving only Chris, Chef, and a shaking Lindsay who looked terrified.

"What's, What's, What's going on?!" Lindsay looked around frantically.

_**Beeeeeeep Beeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeep**_

The obnoxious alarm continued, ringing clear through everyone's ears and driving everyone crazy.

"Nice, man, that party was actually allright until you had to go have a tantrum!," Chef complained, covering his ears. Soon the sprinklers got to the speakers, and the music conked out, leaving only the blaring alarm, and the sprinklers to continue soaking the food, tables, and basically ruining everything.

Chris said nothing and only looked outside to see the contestants scattering about and freaking out. "Ahh, that feels WAY better than throwing them a party," Chris sighed, relaxing now.

"You idiot!" The fire department's gonna get here ! You're gonna be in some deep shit!"

"Hey guys! Remember your non-disclosure contracts, no talking about the show unless the episode has aired! " Chris yelled to the contestants. "All right! They're all gone? Guess we better get out of here before anyone actually shows up. Let's go to the plane and take off!"

Chef sighed, but ran off to go get it started. _His _contract wasn't up.

"I-I-I!" Chris turned to see Lindsay still shaking in place, with water showering down on her.

"Lindsay! Why are you still..?"

She looked like she was about to cry, and was soaking wet and shivering. "I'm really really confused! But I'm still not moving unless you take me shopping!"

Chris stared at her in shock with his mouth agape, alone with him in the ravaged building. Chick was dead serious. She just stood there with her blonde hair getting soaked, her clothes getting soaked, her shirt…getting …soaked…

"Clyde?"

"Dammit Lindsay, It's CHRIS!"

"Chris!"

"Fine!" Chris conceded and pointed outside angrily. " Get on the plane, we're going shopping! Whatever! Wherever you want! Just go **now**!"

Satisfied, Lindsay clapped her hands and dashed up the steps to the Total Drama plane, followed by Chris, and the plane slowly began to lift off into the sky, away from the rampaged party and scattered contestants.

**Let me know what you think so far! I'm not one of those people who won't update without reviews ,but they do make me squeal like Katie and Sadie (EEEEEEEEEEEE) and I read them all in happiness :') Thanks for reading anyway!**


	2. Lipstick

**Ok since I think I see where I'm going with this story now, let me just let you know that you're basically entering Chrindsay territory. I'm definitely going to include other chars soon including from TDROTI, but if you don't like Chris/Lindsay (for whatever strange reason because they are perfect) then you might not like this from here on out :.) And if you do then trust me it will get better…This chapter turned out more boring than the last unfortunately lol. But I'd like it if you kept reading ! Yay ! **

The second Chris and Lindsay finished sprinting up the stairs to the giant Jumbo Jet, they collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, exhausted from the running and the general madness going on. Immediately after they were inside, Chef pressed a button and the stairs withdrew back into the plane, and the plane began its ascent.

"Someone's in a _hurry_," Chris muttered, but it was probably for the best. Not only were the contestants about to probably find out nothing was burning, but the cops would probably show up soon and demand an explanation. Mind as well leave that to someone else, haha.

Chris's thoughts were interrupted by…giggling? He turned to see the face of Lindsay, smiling and giggling lowly, but covering her mouth with her hand when he looked over. He'd almost forgotten about her there…But how could he?

"Heeheehee!"

His initial reaction had been denial, of course. He was a busy guy, and in all reality didn't have the time to take Lindsay on a shopping trip, of all things, while he was on his own rather important publicity tour.

Anyone else, and he would've gotten Chef to throw them out of the building and be done with it. Ever since she told off Heather that one time, though, Lindsay had been more…_adamant._ And she just stood there getting soaked by the sprinklers in the midst of everything, demanding she be taken shopping. Yeah, probably shoulda just still thrown her out. But in his rush to get outta there, he didn't, and here she was on the plane him and Chef after the season's conclusion.

"Is something so funny to you?" Chris stood up and frowned at her.

"Yeah, Chris, you're all wet!" Lindsay smiled. Chris looked down, noticing for once he didn't look so great, with his wrinkly, wet clothes and hair hanging limply and sticking to his face.

"Yeah, well, you're all wet too," Chris said, regretting the words as they came out of his mouth. WAIT, holy shit, she just got his name right!

Lindsay didn't seem to take any offense and just grabbed her long blonde hair, twisting and squeezing the water out, dripping onto the floor.

"OhhhhhhMyGosh, ew! This water stinks and my hair, my hair..! I'm, I'm gonna go wash it-"

Chris grabbed his own wavy black hair . Yep, soaking, with nasty water from that old building. He scowled. He wouldn't admit that this was his fault. NO, it was those idiot teenagers and their _compliments. _But, he smirked, it was quite amusing to watch their little party get crashed and watch them freak out over an imaginary fire. Heh heh.

Lindsay began to run towards the door, but Chris grabbed her arm. "Lindsay."

"Yeah, Chip?" She smiled expectantly.

"You just had it a second ago!"

"Wha, what?"

"CHRIS! **Chris**! _Chris!_ CHRIS!" he yelled in increasing volume each time, scaring Lindsay.

"No, Chris, my name is Lindsay! YOUR name is Chris!"

Chris sighed. "Yeah. Listen, Lindsay, my name is Chris, Chris McLean. I'm the most famous reality TV show host in the country… No, the world! And people around the world who I've never met and am never gonna meet know my name! You've been on my show for 3 seasons straight and you STILL can't get it through your head?"

"I'm sorry , _Chris, _I totally am! I'm just not good with names," her gaze downcast, "I even forget my own boyfriend's name sometimes, and we've been together for, like…a long time! Not even counting when I couldn't remember him! And it drives him crazy, too."

"Uh-huh…What's your boyfriend's name again?"

"Taylor, of course!"

Chris barely managed to hold in his laughter. That satisfied him somewhat, but the thing was, he couldn't stand her not knowing his name. He had to memorize all 25 contestants' names, even the crap ones that left after 3 episodes like Eva and Ezekiel and Blaineley. And he got them just fine! There was no reason she should forget _his _name, after all, especially with his being a household name, his being famous.

"Okay. First of all, the showers are that-a-way," he pointed behind him, "in case you forgot already, again. Second, since you pretty much forced yourself on the plane, you don't really have anything with you, do you?"

"Ohhhhh, you're right, **Chris **!," Lindsay emphasized her knowledge, " I don't have my stuff! And like, I **only **use my Paul Mitchell moisturizing shampoo and conditioner from the salon, it's what keeps my hair shiny and voluminous!"

Chris was surprised that she could properly pronounce that, and that actually, he used the same shampoo. Weird. "Well, you're in luck, Lindsay, I happen to use that too…Good stuff."

"Really? Yay!"

"But you're _out _of luck, cuz there is no way I'm letting you touch my stuff!" Chris smiled.

"Like, the show is over , Chris! You don't have to keep being so mean!"

"It's not an act, Lindsay, it's my natural state of mind," Chris smiled evilly. "Bugging you guys is just endless fun. But I **did **let you come on this trip, didn't I?" _Against my better instincts, _he thought to himself.

"Yeahhhhhh, I guess that's true. But, I'm cold! And I don't have any extra clothes, or toothpaste, or food, or _makeup_! Oh my gosh, are you gonna let me die on here?!" Lindsay jerked out of Chris's grasp and ran over to a window, but at this point they were already over the clouds, with a beautiful over head view of city lights and neighborhoods. "Ooo, pretty!"

Chris walked over and grabbed Lindsay's shoulders, and turned her around to face him. Her large blue eyes widened, and he almost felt this urge to help her out, based on her shivering and still wet-arms…She looked like she'd been standing alone outside in the rain; even her makeup was smeared, with black clumps of mascara around her eyelids.

"Just…Chill, Lindsay. We still have a bunch of food left over on here, and good food too, since it was only _supposed _to be for me and Chef. And since you're going shopping you can buy some clothes and stuff, okay? _After _I do my stuff first, of course."

Lindsay visibly relaxed a bit and nodded, grinning slightly with those red lips of hers.

"But… I also don't have my credit card with me," she said lowly.

"Psh... Do you know who you're with? Only the most well-paid reality show host on TV? Yeah, money's not an issue…," he said proudly. "Wait, you have a…how old are you?"

"Seventeen!" Lindsay said happily, " My dad is totally rich , so I got my credit card when I was sixteen and it is soooooo awesome! It's gotten stolen like, six times, but I always get it back, with a new number and everything !"

Well, that was a little troubling. Chris's expression wavered a bit; she was definitely born with a silver spoon. He had to actually _work _for his Black AmEx!

"And it's soooo much better and easier than carrying money around, but like sometimes I forget how to sign my name and I keep getting denied and denied and denied-"

Chris put a finger over her lips to interrupt her. "But before we do any of that, staying on here, there's gonna be some rules, got it?"

Lindsay nodded, crossing her eyes to look at the finger he held over her mouth. "Okay. Number 1, you don't come near my private room, and you stay where I tell you to. Got it?"

"But, if it's just the three of-"

"No! No buts! And no interrupting me," he warned and pushed his finger against her lips harder; she nodded.

"Number 2 , _my _interviews, photo shoots, all this publicity crap I gotta do, it comes first. And _if _we happen to be close to somewhere you wanna go, _if _ you have time, _then _you can go shopping. But we are NOT changing anything to suit you."

Again Lindsay nodded, though it looked like she wanted to say something. Chris stared her down. Why? Why did he even do this? He was going soft, that's what it was, and he didn't like it. And this was how he would make up for it, by restricting her as much as possible. And trying to make it hard for her to enjoy it. Why would she voluntarily come back on the plane, anyway? Most everyone else hauled ass out of here the second they got a chance, and he sure didn't stop them. Bratty kids. They wanted the million , that was their goal, but only one person got it and she sure as hell wasn't sharing. So their purpose was over and failed, but Lindsay was still here. They weren't even on TV anymore.

Chris moved his hand to rest under Lindsay's chin, almost involuntarily, and Lindsay looked up at him with a curious smile.

"Also..." Chris went on,

"Yeah, Chip?"

"I'm not Tyler."

"You mean Taylor?"

"No Lindsay. I mean TYLER. That's his name, even _I _know it, and I don't give a crap about him."

"Oh…Yeah, It is, isn't it… Is that why he was kinda mad at me at the party?" she wondered aloud.

"Meaning, I'm not gonna let you call me Chip, or Cole, or any of that. This whole 'I'm bad with names' thing? It's gonna stop." He smirked evilly, his idea already forming in his head.

"Wow, thanks so much! You're gonna help my memory!" Lindsay smiled all too happily, blissfully unaware.

"Yep! Come over here," and Chris led her to a door and opened it. "Until you can remember my name is CHRIS, and I mean, really, it's _not that hard, _Lindsay, it's a 5 letter common name, have fun in economy class!" and Chris shoved Lindsay into the dank room, forcing her to stumble forward until she found herself in the middle of the leaky, dark economy class she not-so-fondly remembered from Team "Victory"'s many losses.

"But, like, no one's even using the other rooms!" Lindsay argued.

"Keep getting my name wrong, and I'll shove you in the cargo hold with the _rats!_" Chris said in a voice almost filled with glee.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Lindsay cringed.

For a second Chris leaned away from the door, opened a compartment, and then threw the clean towel he'd retrieved at Lindsay.

The towel only fell to the scared girl's feet, and in a couple seconds she finally picked it up and wrapped it around her cold body.

" That should help a little…One more thing." He said lowly , while closing the door to leave only enough room for himself.

"What?" asked Lindsay in a somewhat pained voice now.

"You should… walk around in tight wet shirts more often," he winked at her and at last slammed the door and locked her in before she could respond.

Chris laughed and walked back to his own luxurious room as he heard Lindsay gasp behind the door and yell something at him that he tuned out. Yeah, that one had been a risk, but hey! She deserved to know, didn't she? And, now, it wasn't like anyone else was listening.

Chris walked casually over to his private room on the dark plane , with only the sounds of …footsteps? Chris stopped and looked around, only to have Chef bump smack into him and send Chris falling to the metal floor of the plane.

_Bam!_

"OW, man, what the hell?"

"My bad, Chris," Chef attempted, but was made less genuine by his laughter as he tried to help Chris up.

"I'm _fine_," Chris grumbled, rubbing the bump now forming on his head, and let Chef grab his hand and lift him up. Karma maybe? Not that he _really _believed in that. He'd be long dead by now if it were honestly true. Still, as his head pounded, he wanted only to lie down on his goose-feather pillow and memory foam bed with 600 thread count sheets and go to sleep, which reminded him of the opposite conditions he'd just left the ragged Blonde in…

Chef stared expectantly at Chris, as if waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Chris asked abruptly.

Chef stared at him for a few seconds, but without Chris budging, he just rolled his eyes and passed him. "Got a paper cut there?"

"Hm?"

"On your finger," Chef pointed to Chris's right hand.

Chris turned his hand over, and inhaled nervously upon seeing the blotchy red smudge. _Lipstick._


	3. Excuses

**I really need a cover for this story but I don't know what! o.O This chap is a little shorter because I'm terrible at figuring out where to break between chapters, but for now I think it's ok. I update pretty often lol and I write all my chapters ahead of time...So while you're reading this I'm actually like a chapter ahead, lol. Anyway I'm rambling and I'll shut up now. I hope you like this little in-between chap :) **

Lindsay gasped just as the door slammed . What did he mean?!

She looked down at her chest to see that the water had soaked through, to the point that even her layers were rendered rather useless , and the outline of her bra and even her boobs was pretty visible.

"No…! That was so…perverted, KYLE!" She yelled on purpose, covering her chest with her arms even though he was gone. "Hmph!" How rude! She was a little surprised even that Chris had been looking at her like that. Did he look at all the girls like that? She did have the biggest boobs out of everyone, though, so maybe it was her fault for being so …noticeable? Secretly, she loved being the most 'noticeable' girl of the cast, though, and even though she knew it, she tried not to mention it to anyone. Her best friend Beth especially seemed to get a little jealous sometimes.

But, she giggled again at the memory, Chris was all wet from the sprinklers too, and he looked so cute there with his hair all messy and his clothes all soaking! Ha, for once he didn't look so perfect and made up! If only _that _had been on the show.

Lindsay sat down on the familiar wooden bench, then wrapped the green towel around herself as a blanket and laid down, looking at the carvings Duncan had done on the seats. Chris could really be mean sometimes, leaving her in here when there was plenty of room ! Couldn't he understand that she was just a little… forgetful?

Lindsay grabbed her abdomen, which was beginning to ache. Maybe she'd eaten too much at that party? She had to stop doing that if she wanted to stay skinny…She maybe should've asked Chris for a Tylenol, but he sure wasn't letting her talk!

But , like her dad always told her, she had to look at the bright side. Chris was also nice enough to give her this towel, and best of all, take her shopping, around the whole world! That was really awesome of him! What she'd been hoping all along…She'd have to thank him tomorrow, actually.

Lindsay lifted her eyes to look out the window on the other side of the plane. _Twinkle, Twinkle, little …clouds! _She was exhausted and cold, but sat up to look outside the window.

"Oh my gosh!" It was like looking on Google Earth, only for real! It had been so chaotic on the plane when she was with everyone else that Lindsay hadn't gotten much of a chance to appreciate the view. She saw the yellow lights of the city shining against that dark blue night sky, buildings that towered when you were on the ground but were little sticks from this view, green squares and patches of trees alongside the city all under clouds, which she could now see the top of… Did all this land look the same everywhere?

"In Paris? In New York? " she asked no one in particular. With dreams of an adventure despite her stomachache and apprehension, Lindsay leaned against the side and fell asleep.

* * *

*The next morning*

_I wanna be, I wanna be famous_!

Chris flailed his hand around the nighttable looking for his phone, eventually grabbing it and throwing it against the wall. Shut off the alarm real quick, but also probably broke his phone.

Again.

Groggily he stretched out his arms and yawned. What was today? Interview with that contest winner or something? Chris smiled, slowly awakening. He didn't really care what it was and didn't even bother to check his phone. Chef had the location directions. The point was, more screen time for him! At this he slowly slid out of his bed (that was the thing about that ridiculously soft temper-pedic mattress, so hard to get out of) and headed over to one of his mirrors in his own personal bathroom.

_Beautiful, as always. _Chris ran his hands upward through his hair, fluffing it out and admiring himself. The hair routine took at _least _an hour, then makeup was usually done at the studio. Took awhile before he actually got out there talking. _Today IS the interview, right? Shouldn't be live…_

Still, sitting there, Chris stared ahead feeling like he was forgetting something… Something important. He looked at the clock… 7:00AM, fine, he didn't have to be there til 9, and it wouldn't matter if he were late anyway. Like they'd deny _him. _Chris looked back to his bed, which was looking better by the second… _Hm. Whatever. I'll go see what Chef's up to._

Quickly he threw on his usual white undershirt, blue shirt, and green pants and headed to the front of the plane…Past "First class", past…

The thought hit him as he walked past the locked door, hit him like Chef did last night- (Chris rubbed the bump on his head in annoyance..)

_Oh Yeah…Lindsay! _

Quietly Chris pushed open the door to economy class, and there was Lindsay, sleeping on the hard wooden bench with no comfort but a towel, her blond locks spilling over the side and her face smashed onto the seat, her long legs-for-days crammed onto the small space she had.

_What's the big deal? Same conditions they had during the show!, _he scolded himself for caring.

Walking a little closer he noticed the very uncharacteristic tangled hair, dark circles under her eyes, still smeared makeup.

_But even then I let them take showers. _

"Want a pillow or something…?" he mumbled, but Lindsay was fast asleep, breathing softly and peacefully. And smiling?

He was surprised she didn't fall off, what with Chef's crappy piloting and all the turbulence, though they had landed by now. A glance out the window showed they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere, too, though he knew it was still Canada.

"Well, you _should _be thankful I even bothered to check up on you," he said aimlessly to the sleeping blonde_. The sleeping beauty…_

Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Mind as well leave her alone for now, Chris thought to himself and left the door open. Even she should remember where breakfast is.

Chef turned around to Chris as he walked in the cockpit and sat next to him. "Interview today, right?"

"Yeah, they're gonna pick you up in bout a half hour."

"Great. Soooooo…."

Chef only rose an eyebrow at him expectantly.

…

The tension hung in the room so awkwardly that Chris almost brought the elephant in the room up first just to get it out of the way, but at that same time Chef blurted out,

"Pretty cute little girl, huh?"

"Who?"

To that Chef only rolled his eyes.

"What, Lindsay?," he laughed nervously, "that's pretty weird, dude, what're you saying?"

"No Chris, _pretty weird _is you letting the girl here, _pretty weird _is 2 guys in their 30s dragging around a 16 year old g-"

"She's 17, actually."

"…."

"Whatever man, it's not a big deal . We were in a rush to leave that place, just wanted to get her to move."

"Coulda pushed her out. Like that other girl, Bridgette?"

"Yeah, man, I dunno.." Chris looked out the window toward the…giant landing strip… and forest of giant pine trees. That was it. Jeez, they really were in the middle of nowhere, weren't they? These people should be coming to him, not him coming all the way out here to them. Place was more desolate than Wawanakwa!

"Could just throw the girl out here and let 'er get home herself."

"What was the contest for anyway?" Chris blurted. " Lamest place to live? This better not take long, I have more important places to be," Chris went on.

"Chris. Just saying. Looks a little weird. People say things."

"People say lotsa things about me, mostly good," he smiled , finally looking at Chef. "Which is why we're here. They had a whole contest, just to see who gets the privilege of talking to me. Pretty sweet," Chris leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"Guess that girl's not going shopping then here, huh?"

Chris tensed up without a response, but could dodge no longer when the curtain barrier flew open.

"**CHRIS**!"

* * *

Lindsay woke up with a smile, despite her extreme discomfort. _Dreams of Paris, clothes, makeup, perfume, walking and shopping~, pretty city!_

"O-w!" Lindsay stretched out her legs, which ached from her forcing them to stay on the bench. She ran her fingers over her face, which had some marks from lying on the edge of the bench.

_Well, I didn't fall off the bench! So that's great, right._

She rubbed her face again, still somewhat asleep. She still wasn't sure how it all happened, how she was about to go on the shopping trip of her life. _There was like…a fire, right? And we had to leave the party, and I made sure Chris listened to me! And he did! _

Lindsay smiled in satisfaction. Sometimes you just needed to keep trying. Maybe that's how she'd get to sleep in a better place next time, too. _Chris, Chris, Chris…His name is CHRIS! For sure! …Or was it Chip? No, No, Chris! I'll get it right and never sleep on this tiny bench again! And Chris'll be happy! And I'll take a long hot shower, and…_

Lindsay looked down to a rather unpleasant surprise. "_**AHHHHHHH! Chris!" **_


	4. Girl things

**In honor of Chris's birthday today (November 18 as confirmed by the Total Drama online biography :D) here is chapter 4! Yay!**

Lindsay didn't even register the fact that her door was unlocked and open and she ran frantically around the plane in search of her suitcase before remembering that the season was over, and none of her stuff here.

"No, no, where's Chris, where's my phone…?!" She looked through the cafeteria, first class, and even happened upon Chris's room, but wouldn't stop until she finally burst into the cockpit with her towel around her waist.

"_CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS_!"

Immediately Chef and Chris turned around with their mouths wide open, staring at her.

It was completely silent for a few tension filled seconds. Chris and Chef stared at Lindsay; Lindsay looked frantically between the two guys, neither stunned gaze comforting her. She began to regret even coming in here, but she saw no other way.

"Blew out my ears over here…" Chef finally complained, breaking the silence.

"Well, well, well, look who finally remembered my name!" Chris burst into a smile and held his hand out.

Chef's gaze shifted toward Chris, shooting him a questioning look.

Lindsay high-fived his hand and smiled for a second, momentarily forgetting her hysterics about 2 seconds ago.

"Oh, but… Um, I have an emergency!"

"Really? That's interesting, Lindsay. Yeah. Now you better have an excuse for 1, barging in here, and 2, SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER!" Chris yelled right back at her.

Lindsay winced at Chris's sudden turnaround , but persisted, "YES! I really need to go buy something, can we stop somewhere really quick?"

"And something you happen to be _forgetting_ right now are the _EXACT _rules I told you yesterday about not coming in my room,"

"Since when do _you _pilot the plane…" Chef grumbled,

"And that _my _interview comes _before _your pointless shopping! Your shopping can wait, and I can tell you right now, it ain't happening at this stop."

"No no no! You don't understand! I need … girl things!"

"You NEED to go buy makeup? Like, you'll die if you don't get it right now?" Chris mocked.

Lindsay bit her perfectly manicured pink nails and looked at the two guys. Chef was kinda watching the whole thing like it was a soap opera, and Chris just looked annoyed, with his arms crossed waiting for further explanation. But they didn't get it! She really needed to go get something!

Taking the lack of response as a yes, Chris went on, "You're not gonna die, Lindsay, even though your screaming suggests otherwise. Would you mind getting out of here now?," he made a shooing motion with his hand, " You can go make yourself some coffee in the kitchen. And go take a shower."

"I got my period, okay! And I need clean clothes and tampons, like right now!" Lindsay said quickly, then opened her eyes to gauge their reactions.

Once again, the two men just stared at her, Chef looking somewhat disturbed , and Chris…

"_Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" _ Chris shuddered and literally scooched back away from her on his seat.

Lindsay pouted, but was secretly strangely pleased that he actually didn't get mad for once. Still, that was so totally child-like of him! Just how old was he, anyway?

"Wow, you're so totally immature, Chris! It's…Every girl gets it every month! It-"

"Ok, ok, enough, I don't wanna hear it!"

Oh really? Lindsay smirked. "What do you mean you don't wanna hear about _tampons, _and _pads, _and _blood _and _bloody-_"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Lindsay giggled at the sight of Chris cringing and putting his hands over his ears. She couldn't get enough of this! Chris was right, bugging people could be…a little fun! Well, bothering _him _at least, after all he'd done. Who knew the host could be so intimidated by something as simple as this, when the tables were turned? "And I was having, like, these crazy cramps, which runs in my family, and me and my sisters all get our periods at the same time cuz like, mmmph!"

Lindsay struggled to go on, but it was pretty useless with Chris's hand over her mouth. "Mmnghhnmngmgh!"

"Please, just , take it and go!" Chris handed her his wallet, and slowly let go of her mouth as well.

_Oh my gosh,this is so cool! _Intrigued, Lindsay opened up the plain black wallet and quickly scanned it to see Chris's license, a _bunch _of credit cards…!

"Ok, on second thought," Chris took it back and searched for cash. Nothing.

"Greeeeeeeeeeeat, that's what I get for not carrying cash around."

"So, are you gonna like, go get some for me…?"

"Hellz to the _no_."

"But I really-!"

"Just…Come on," Chris got up and grabbed her arm. "We're gonna head to the drugstore, I'll be back before they come ," he mentioned to Chef before pulling Lindsay out of the cockpit.

"Woah-! Bye Cleft!" Lindsay waved with her free arm, but he only stared at the 2 of them with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

Chris pulled her all the way through the plane until the pair got to the stairs, at which point he motioned to let her walk ahead.

Wow, how nice of him ! "Thanks, Chris, what a gentleman!"

But slowly starting to realize better by now, Lindsay scurried ahead quickly, and just barely avoided Chris's playful attempt to push her forward.

"Ha!"

But not expecting that, thanks to momentum, Chris fell forward and bumped into Lindsay's back and the both of them stumbled down the steps anyway.

"Wah- Woah! Eek! Ah! Agghhhh!" Lindsay grabbed onto the railing for her life and turned back to see Chris with his hands on his hips.

"That was _not _funny back there."

"Then like, why are you smiling?" Lindsay tilted her head and blinked innocently, then quickly hopped down the rest of the steps before Chris could push her again, and waited for him at the bottom, and they began to walk together toward the small airport.

Lindsay watched Chris's expression in amusement as he walked beside her. She almost wanted to keep going but was afraid he'd get mad and just give up altogether… But he wasn't _really _mad, was he? Lindsay peered at him through the corner of her eye. Chris looked as casual as always, like this wasn't a big deal. Even if he was freaking out like 20 seconds ago, he _was _taking her and helping. He wasn't like…Completely, totally mean. _Maybe he's just joking sometimes, like before? _

"You must be like, 10 years old, Chris!" she teased, "You're sooooo immature!"

"25, actually," he said and smiled.

"But , didn't Sierra say you were born in like 1978?"

"Yeah, so?"

Lindsay's expression went from fine , to thoughtful…

.

..

…

….

…..

…...

…...

…...

…..

….

...

..

…"Don't hurt yourself, Lindsay," Chris smirked and patted her head.

"You messed up my thought train, Chris! I almost had it!" She stuck her tongue out at him, at which Chris just stared with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, _I'm _really the immature one here?"

"Hmph!" Lindsay crossed her arms.

"Nice to see you're at least calling me Chris, though, and not Cole or Kyle or Taylor," he commented. "Maybe I'll even give you a pillow tonight, if I'm in a good mood."

The aches and cramps began to rise again in Lindsay's legs and arms upon hearing that.

"Ok, _Chris, _can I just say something!"

"No."

"I could've gone in first class! That was so not necessary… and mean!"

"Yeah, so was torturing you guys through 3 seasons, but I still did that," Chris shrugged. "But if you're _good _I'll consider it."

_Maybe I'll just go anyway if you don't! ,_ Lindsay thought. Who would she be hurting by doing that? Nobody! But her arms and legs would be happier…

At that they arrived at the entrance.

"Small town in the middle of freakin' nowhere. Shouldn't be TOO many people," Chris mumbled. "Still, though, lay low. Put that towel up over your clothes."

"Why?"

"Hello, Lindsay? We're kind of famous, especially me? I mean, of course I love the people, and the people love me," he grinned showing his teeth again, staring off in the distance to a nonexistent camera. "But…"

Lindsay's face lit up with the memories of when she went home after season 2- people had been sooooooo nice to her! She had FANS coming up to her and asking questions, for her autograph, to hang out- it had been her very dream! Her parents always warned her that they were just after her fame, but Lindsay never minded talking to her fans; in fact, she loved them. The paparazzi were no different; she couldn't understand why Gwen and Eve were always complaining. Lindsay would simply pose away, blow kisses, smile for the camera, and even answer all their questions honestly, until the point that the _paparazzi _actually had to leave with other things to do. And Lindsay would always wave goodbye and tell them to come by again soon.

"…with you."

"Huh?" Lindsay's mind slowly phased back in to reality and she looked at Chris.

"I _said_," "As much as I love the attention, and I'm sure you do too, I probably shouldn't be seen here with you. So cover up." Chris advised and put some sunglasses on.

Lindsay crossed her arms and looked at Chris speculatively. "Well, I guess I'm just so embarrassing, huh?"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, "It's not that. Out of all the freaks on the show, you're probably the best to be seen with in public,"

Lindsay grinned at that, "Hehe, Thanks!"

"But if people start to see you here with me , they start rumors, out of nowhere, anything for sales. Can't have that happening. So come on."

Lindsay wanted to question further , but also wanted to go in and get her 'stuff' already. So she pulled her towel up around her body and took out a hair tie, tying her hair into an uncharacteristic messy bun, and took off her signature bandana and put it in her pocket. She was pretty used to this- whenever she went out with her family, they were often annoyed (and jealous, in her sisters' case) of all the attention she got, and so she'd disguise herself a little so they could just have fun together without dealing with fans. Lindsay couldn't admit to them that it secretly annoyed her to have to 'hide'.

"Ok, ready!" Lindsay smiled, which Chris returned, and they walked inside.

It was a pretty rundown old terminal, with only the basics, and only a few groups of families and couples and businesspeople walking around with their rolling suitcases behind them, talking to each other. No one even really looked when the two reality show stars entered, paying more attention to the announcement about the flight to New York leaving in 5.

Lindsay looked around , "There's the drugstore!" and then scurried over to the mini-Walgreen's with Chris trying to walk nonchalantly behind her.

"I'll just wait here to sign it off," Chris mumbled to Lindsay and leaned against the checkout in the store. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the cashier, a probably 20-something college student guy with long brown hair, first staring at Lindsay running around in her towel, then at him, not so subtly.

"C-c…Chris?"

Out of habit Chris of course looked up and smiled towards the guy, then wanted to smack himself. _Don't. get. NOTICED! _

The guy broke out into a huge smile at the confirmation, "Chris McLean? Host of Total Drama?! Man, I-"

"ZIP IT!" Chris whispered harshly and held his finger up to his mouth.

"No, sorry, I mean, I just wanna say, I _love _Total Drama, I mean yeah I'm kind of old to be watching it, at least that's what my bros tell me, but it is just _hilarious. _Like, in the end when Beth and Duncan were tied in season 2 and Harold made them play that Human Tetris game, that was just so, I didn't see _that _coming, that's for sure! And-"

Chris facepalmed as the guy went on and on and on with no notice or care that Chris was just looking around frantically to make sure no one else was listening; luckily the store was pretty empty. It really creased him that he had to be all inconspicuous. It wasn't that he actually enjoyed listening to fans relay the entire series' events to him (He was the HOST, did they think he just didn't know this stuff and needed to be told again and again?!) but he loved to smile and bask in their praise, knowing that yep, the people still _adored _him and his ingenious show. And that maybe, if he smiled at them just right, they'd give him a little discount. Not that he really needed it, but…

"Got it!" Lindsay suddenly came up and said, putting a couple pink boxes on the counter.

"No. Way."

_Oh, god._

"Lindsay," The guy now said confidently and stared at the blonde in the towel, "I'd know that pretty face of yours anywhere." He leaned against the counter feigning casualness, looking directly at her as he scanned her items. "_You _were definitely the best to watch, and personally I think you coulda won the second season, you know. Just…Wow! Chris McLean AND Lindsay, both in the store at once! So I guess the season's over, huh?! Wanna tell me-"

"Non-disclosure contracts. Can't say a word," Chris said sharply and stared the guy down while he slid his credit card.

"Tre-vor," Lindsay said , staring intently at the guy-Trevor's- nametag. "Thanks, like, soooooo much, Trevor! I think so too, if only I didn't vote myself off accidentally," she blushed. "Your name reminds me of my boyfriend's, Taylor!"

"You mean…Tyler?" Trevor smirked at Lindsay, who then stared at him. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, of course! Tyler! It still rhymes with Trevor!"

Chris signed his name and rolled his eyes, then hit "cash back- $100" on the screen.

"Well, _Lindsay," _Trevor smiled and leaned closer flirtatiously at her while handing Chris his money, _"_Glad I remind you of your boyfriend-"

Chris glared and shoved the $100 bill back at the cashier, who stared up in surprise. "You didn't see anything, okay? Not me, not her, not us together here."

"Um, why-"

"They're under contracts, you know. Any of this shows up , I guess we'll know who to sue, eh, Trevor?" Chris then grabbed the bag and Lindsay's arm and walked out, leaving the guy only staring in shock at the two of them.

"That should do it," he mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, like, that was kinda mean!"

Chris only shrugged and looked towards her, "Should've kept his mouth shut. And so should **you**."

"Well I _love_ talking to my fans," Lindsay smiled and looked back wistfully. "And I guess he liked talking to me too!"

_Yeah, even more than __**me**__, what's up with that?!_

Lindsay looked to Chris for a response but he only looked angrily ahead. "You know Chris…"

"What?"

"I think **someone's** just…a teeny tiny, itty-bitty, eensy-weensy…"

Almost to the plane… Looks like the limo was here to pick him up already.

"Like, just the littlest bit…!"

Walking, walking still…Like 30 feet away…

"The smallest, tiny bit,"

Almost there…

"Juuuuuuust a liiiiiiiiiiitle-"

"_What, _Lindsay?!"

"Jealous."

She smiled mischievously at him before taking off back up the stairs.


	5. Thoughts

**Sara- Use a Canadian proxy and anyone can get on the site, lol.**

**I got the names in this chapter from actual friends' names that Lindsay mentioned in the last episode of season 1 (Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island). Lol I research like crazy. **

**In the last TDAS episode , I felt so weird when Chris made that comment about 600 thread count sheets feeling like sandpaper because I think I said something exactly like that a couple of chapters ago… Something like that happened with my Aleheather story too. Weird but so awesome B)**

She…did _not _just say that.

"Mr. McLean?" The driver asked expectantly, standing there waiting for him by the black limo.

"Just…Gimme a sec," and he ran up the stairs to see Lindsay giggling profusely while standing in the middle of the room.

"Heehee, sorry Chris, but it's true! Trevor was talking to me and you just got so, like, _mad!" _

Mad, huh?

"Jealous over _what?_"

Lindsay studied his face for a moment, apparently thinking. "Well…I guess it, um," immediately she started blushing and grinning, "depends."

Chris smiled and calmly walked up to her, and cupped his hand under her chin. "Let me… let you in on something, _Lindsay_."

"Yeah?" she said, relaxing visibly , though still blushing quite heavily.

"I don't GET jealous, know why?"

"Um, why?"

"I get that you're a _teenager, _you probably get insecure. I see you guys on the show. But ME? I couldn't be happier being Chris. Cuz I'm awesome."

"Even if the guy in the store liked me better?"

Chris's eye twitched just as Chef walked in, "Chris, man? They're waiting for you!"

"Or," Lindsay continued with Chef right there, "Maybe it was just cuz…My shirt's tight and he was looking at my boobs! Like you totally were last night! "

Chris scratched the back of his neck and looked away nervously as Chef and Lindsay both stared him down, with Lindsay smiling in satisfaction.

_Shit. Got me. _

"I, uh…Chef! Lock her in economy, would ya? Bye now!" He waved and ran away down the stairs.

"But! But!" The door slammed.

Chef and Lindsay looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I have martial arts training, just warning you!" Lindsay said and rose up her arms defensively.

"Do you really," he replied sarcastically.

"Like, you don't believe me! You can't force me to stay in there again, it's like soooo gross and I'm not taking anyone else's spot! …Do you not believe me? Well , like, I didn't want to have to do this but…

"Hi- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lindsay charged forward and punched Chef's arm with a clang, "OW!"

….

Chef only sighed and went back to the cockpit. _I guess I scared him off!_

Lindsay still felt slightly flushed and warm, for some reason. _Chris can be so weird! He keeps lifting my head up like he's about to help me or like, __**kiss**__ me or something, and then he gets all mean!_

_And he was so TOTALLY jealous! I can tell, he looked just like my sisters Paula and Jessi. _The real question was why…Lindsay bit her lip and decided not go there. Rather… _Oh my gosh, I'm alone now! I can go…ANYWHERE! On this plane at least! _

She looked outside to see the limo just pulling away. _Where's he going, anyway? Well whatever it is he'll probably be gone for a while. Which means…_

"Eeee!" Lindsay ran around the plane free spiritedly, there was the elimination room with the tikis where she'd jumped off, but now she didn't even have to worry about that. She was free! She skipped the cargo hold and economy (ew) and headed to…first class! After helping herself to a pi_ñ_a colada smoothie, she relaxed in the yellow loveseat. This place was definitely nice, but… There was one place she remembered was even nicer.

"I'm sure no one will mind really…" Picking up her smoothie cup, Lindsay tiptoed over to huge metal door with a plate engraved "Chrisworld- hosts only ;)"

And felt excitement rush through her. This was THE fanciest place on the plane, which she'd only seen in real life once, when Chris gave them the tour, and the one place he told them never to go. But what if he kept on locking her in icky economy class? She might never get the chance again to see this! But it was definitely one of Chris's rules..

"Well, ok, it's not like it's a BIG rule. And some rules are wrong," she said , thinking of Heather's alliance rules , which Heather abused to use and break all of her jewelry and wear her clothes … Her fists clenched just thinking about it. Sometimes you had to break a few rules that weren't fair, or people would just think you were a total pushover and use all your stuff! Chris wasn't as mean as Heather, though, right? He never broke her stuff or embarrassed her… but he _did_ make her do all those horrible challenges.

"Well still, you're not gonna be another Heather to me! Hi-ya!" Lindsay kicked the door open and gasped, her eyes jumping around the room.

There were so so SO many nice things! While the other parts of the plane didn't even have the bare necessities, Chris's room had a _grand piano and a fireplace_. Not to mention a hot tub!

"Woooooooooow…" Lindsay immediately ran up to the piano and started slamming on the keys indiscriminately.

"I'm in Chris's ro-om, and he can't stop me! LalalalalalaLA!" She sang.

"_HEY! Shut up over there!" _

Lindsay looked up and stopped abruptly. _Oh yeah, Chef! _Lindsay smiled proudly, _I scared him off, though, so he won't bother me! Still, even if I can't play the piano…_ Lindsay glanced over to the adjacent room- Chris's bedroom. She felt a rush of excitement go through her body- _Chris would get soooo mad. He didn't even let us here for the tour! _

…_So I totally have to take advantage now!_

It was such a forbidden yet inviting area that she couldn't help herself, despite her pounding heart, and tiptoed over into the room and gasped. This one was not only bigger than the last, but had a king sized bed, giant flat screen TV, and- _the bathroom! _Again Lindsay was awestruck, first off by the 7 mirrors with spherical lights surrounding them just like dressing rooms in the movies, and when she walked closer…

"Hahaha! Chris, why do you have all this makeup?" Nowhere near rivaling _her _huge collection at home, but Chris had a decent amount of foundation and concealer. There was no way she couldn't mention this to him later and tease him about it.

On the next counter were _piles and stacks _of hair gel and other hair products.

"I SO need this," Letting down her hair from the bun and looking at the tangled mess that flopped out, Lindsay stripped out of her clothes, grabbed one of the shampoos and conditioners and a bottle of soap, and hopped into the shower.

Almost instantly the water heated up, and unlike the crappy ones they'd been forced to use during the competition, this one didn't get cold after 5 minutes or smell like pee. It even had a massaging shower head and was _so _ridiculously nice, just like everything Chris had in here.

"Ahhhhh…" For the first time since before the 3rd season started, she felt like she was at home, where there were decent conditions… and all of her stuff… and her parents and her friends Mandi and Brianna and Heidi…Since everything about the season had to be "mega top-secret" as Chris had told them, at least until it aired, no one was really supposed to know what time the season stopped filming and everyone went home. So no one really knew that she was still on the plane while everyone else was going home. No one knew about this amazing experience she was about to have! Lindsay pouted, looking through the glass door to see herself standing under the shower head in the fogged-up mirror across the room.

_I really really want to tell someone! _

But she knew that even if she did have a phone , people might just think she was bragging. They always said that whenever she talked about the show! They'd either roll their eyes and change the subject, or worse, lean in with her and act nicer than they usually were whenever the paparazzi came by. And when the paparazzi asked her questions, like 5 different people would butt in and say THEY were the ones who convinced her to audition.

_So maybe I should take Beth with me! Beth's famous too, and I'm sorry, but she TOTALLY could use a makeover, and I'd love to help! If only Chris lets me… Chris. _

_Is he coming with me too_? she wondered. _I should help him too! But like… He doesn't really need a makeover though. _Lindsay looked away from the mirror uneasily as she scrubbed her hair. _He always looks so perfect anyway, cuz he's the host and people are always watching him, he has to I guess. _She'd always thought Chris was pretty cute, even before the show she'd always seen him hosting the MTV music awards and all these other shows and was all over the magazines. With his long wavy black hair that looked so soft, and his abs, and how sweet it was, the way he always paid attention to her …

"_Stop it_!" Lindsay yelled to herself in the shower and stomped, almost slipping on the sudsy shower floor. "Woah!" She may not remember his name all the time, but she knew for sure that she had a boyfriend. _I wouldn't like it if Tyson sits in the shower and thinks about Courtney or something! _They'd all watched some of the footage after the season ended, and she had hugged him and been so proud of him , because even though Courtney flirted with him and he did kinda think she was pretty, he totally pretty much ignored her. "I'm so glad you didn't cheat on me!" she'd told him and planted a kiss on his cheek, looking worriedly toward Duncan, who hadn't been so considerate.

_Even if he doesn't know, I shouldn't think things like that…But then just because Chris doesn't know I'm in his room, that doesn't mean I should still be here! What you don't know can still totally hurt you! Like when I was 10 and I had this lightbulb on a lamp, and it was all glowing and pretty, but when I touched it, it BURNED my finger and it hurt really bad! Or when I was eating a salad and just when I was almost done this little green bug crawled out of it and it was SO GROSS that I puked, and even if I didn't know that it was there before it still was so nasty! Or, or… Anyway the point is that that's wrong. To think of Chris like that! There's no way I'd ever tell ANYONE though. Everyone like, hates him! Even Savannah! And Chris would probably…_ She blushed and bit her nail, _totally make fun of me and laugh at me! It would be, like, so embarrassing!_

Starting to feel bad, Lindsay rinsed off her hair and got out of the shower, and grabbed the green towel Chris had given her to dry off. _Or even worse, he could be like the other hot guys, Justin and Alexander, and just use me ! I hate it when guys just do that! _

Plugging in Chris's blow dryer and drying her hair, Lindsay saddened at how much things had changed. It had usually been so easy, back at school and at home, before any of this show started. Getting any guy she wanted was pretty much ridiculously easy at first, all she had to do was lean close and tell them how cute and strong they were, and they were never slow to flirt back. But her relationships usually didn't last all that long. She herself had never even broken up with a guy; they always broke up with her, usually calling her really mean things like a "hopeless dumbass." _Well, if they were gonna be so mean, then I would've broke up with them anyway! _Even though she couldn't see herself doing that at all. In fact, her ex Alex (Or was it Allen…?) had broken up with her right before the show started, because all he would ever talk about was how he could get on the show with her, and she just couldn't get them to do that!

But once the show started things were SO different. The hot guys weren't talking to her because they liked her, they talked to her because they wanted her to not vote for them! And once she got home they talked to her because they wanted to be in magazine pictures with her. _I guess I just got really lucky that Tyler cared more about me than the game!_

Just then it hit her that besides those gross old clothes of hers lying on the floor, she didn't have anything to wear. "Oh…No! This is why I need to go shopping, Chris!" She felt disgusted just looking at the clothes on the floor, stiff from getting wet last night and not really drying, and dirty from laying on the old bench in economy class, and now soaking up the water she'd tracked on the floor.

"I'm not putting those back on! I'm a clean girl!" she said sternly to nobody, and walked out of the bathroom. Maybe Chris had something…? _I shouldn't be going through his stuff, I really shouldn't! But like, I need something to wear…_ Still wrapped in her towel,desperately she sifted through the drawers in the room… Socks…A whole entire drawer of that blue polo shirt he wore every day… She grabbed one of these and buttoned it up over herself, and giggled when she saw herself in the mirror. "Like, next time on Total Drama, World Tour! Lindsay gets to go shopping all day! Hehe!" But she noticed that the thin shirt wasn't doing well to cover up her boobs, which jutted out noticeably and showed through the material pretty well. _And since Chris was totally checking me out last night…!_

She got flushed just thinking about it. Yeah, she got the feeling he did it too when he liked her Wonder Woman costume in the 2nd season, but what he said last night was more direct. She examined herself one of the many full-length mirrors, turning from side to side. And… _My boobs aren't even that big! Are they? I think they could be a lot bigger and nicer! _She even knew that the second she turned 18, she wanted to go get a boob job, even though all her friends said she so didn't need it. But did they just not want her to be more famous?

Lindsay sighed in stress and put that shirt back and her towel back on, and fell back onto Chris's bed. "Oh, wow… This bed is like laying on fluffy clouds! Made of marshmallows!" Lindsay curled into her towel like a blanket and sunk her head into a pillow… _Sooooooo soft…_ _Smells like…cologne? Feels like…Feathers…_


End file.
